The Last Day
by LeahKeehl13
Summary: He felt the life leave him. This is the end...but it was fun while it lasted...bye Mello... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was actually one of the first fics I ever wrote but when I finally typed it up my stupid computer lost the file and I was always to lazy to re-type it…anyway this is a birthday fic to Matt! ;D**

**I don't own Matt, Mello or any of the other amazing characters….**

"Ugh" Matt woke up with his face pressed against the cheep, rough carpet. He hated sleeping on the floor but it was Mello's turn for the couch…. He glanced over at his best friend, who was still asleep, lying sideways on the couch facing him. His mouth was hanging open and his face was peaceful. The angry façade he had worn for a long time was gone. Matt knew it would re-appear when Mello woke up but for now he looked years younger. As much as he wanted to let the older boy sleep forever, it was happening today. January 26, the day they would solve this forever or their entire world would fall apart….

He leaned over and shook Mello's shoulder gently "Hey!" There was no response from the sleeping boy. He shook it harder; "Mells! Wake up!" He mumbled something and rolled over. "Wake the hell up Mello!" He screamed finally.

His eyes flew open. "-The hell Matt? Jesus! No need to scream at me!"

"It's today," The redhead said simply.

"Oh, right." He rolled slowly off the couch. "We should eat breakfast."

"Yeah, might be our last…" Matt joked half-heartedly. But neither of them laughed; both knew how true that statement just might be.

Mello walked off, presumably to find food, and Matt began to dress. He slipped on his favorite skinny jeans, a striped tee shirt, and a vest. He then hung a pair of goggles around his neck, which would eventually keep the smoke out of his eyes.

"Do you purposely dress to look as gay as possible?" Mello asked sweetly from the doorway.

He scowled, "Shut it Mells. At least I don't wear leather tank tops that make me look like I have friggin boobs."

"You're just jealous of my _fabulous_ pecs…" and he smiled his devils smirk. Oh god, prayed Matt silently. _Please don't let today be the last time I see that smile…_ And then he remembered that he didn't believe in god, never had, and leaned over to punch his conceited friend.

Matt walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Mello sitting at the table surrounded by chocolate. He was already halfway through one bar and three more lay open on the table. He rolled his eyes, "Really Mello?"

"What?" Mello snapped. "I need as much energy as possible today, and how come you never eat anything?"

"Smoking kills your appetite," he said with a shrug. "And I was planning on eating today anyway. Matt dug around for a minute in a drawer before he found what he was looking for. "Ha!" He exclaimed, holding up a moldy looking Power Bar. "I knew we had one left!"

"Eww! Those things taste like rubber!"

"Good thing you're not the one eating it." Matt began trying to force down the bar while Mello watched with an amused expression. He made it through a third of it before tossing it in the trash and lighting a cigarette.

"Wow, that's probably the most food you've eaten in about a week."

"Shut it, why do you care?" but Mello wasn't near finished yet…

"…I swear to god, if you were a chick I'd think you were anorexic…"

"Whatever."

"…You never eat a goddamn thing…"

"Ugh, didn't we have this argument yesterday?"

"…Not healthy at all."

"Goddang Mello! It's time to freaking go!"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok," he stuffed the remainder of the last chocolate bar in his mouth whole. "Whars ma dam helmeh?"

"Um, it's over here," Matt grabbed the black helmet off the table and tossed it to him. "Catch."

He grinned a chocolate-laced smile. "Danks."

"Whatever, chocoholic. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Matt walked out to his shiny new car. He had jacked it from a super rich neighborhood the day before, and by god, it was gorgeous. Shiny, and red… He ran his hands lovingly over the hood. Too bad bullets would soon scare her pretty paint job…

"Hello? Earth to Matt? Mello snapped irritably.

"Yeah, sorry. I just blinked out."

"Well let's go!" Mello pulled out his old motorbike out of the shed. "Let's go," he repeated. They stood awkwardly for a moment; neither could have known that the end of the day would leave both of them dead. "Good luck." Mello finally said, pulling the helmet over his shaggy blonde hair. They couldn't wear any type of radio or communication device because Takada's bodyguards could track them. Matt took one last pull of his cigarette, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it; then he walked forward to embrace Mello. They hugged for a few seconds before releasing each other. Mello's expression softened, "Don't get killed Mattie. Please promise me that…."

"Sure Mells, I got this. You know that."

"Yep. Course." He grinned, and then the hard look was back. Mello flicked down his visor and Matt lit yet another cigarette. "C'mon." He kicked his bike into gear and Matt climbed into the ebony car; the two friends drove away.

.

Matt pulled off the road a block before the location where Takada would be exiting her car; he rolled down his window as Mello passed.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, pull ahead."

"Kay, see ya' later," _Fat chance of that._ He sped up, passing Mello, heading towards the waiting crowd. With practiced skill he skidded the car parallel to Takada, leaned out the window and opened fire on her guards. He took care to shoot over their heads though… _No need to actually kill any of these morons…_ Panicked people ran everywhere and guards yelled angrily into radios. "Traitors," someone screamed….

He blankly watched Mello's friend, Halle, pull Taki from the car and help her onto the back of Mello's bike. Mello then sped away and Matt snapped back to life. Revving the car hard with a sharp turn to the left, he took off, going the opposite direction from his friend.

He sped down the street, cursing the cars already tailing him. Fortunately there were only five… Easy enough to lose. Besides being the hacker and all-around computer geek for the mafia, he had been the getaway driver and had gotten pretty damn good at losing cops. He made a mental note to switch cars soon.

Matt turned sharply down a narrow alley and lost two more. Knocking down a trashcan, he narrowly avoided running straight into a lamppost. He exited back onto the main road and his heart stopped cold; three cars were waiting for him and several more were coming from all directions possible.

"Shit! The cars from before! Just how many bodyguards of Takada's are there?" He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a thin stream of smoke, "Alright… Time to put up another smoke screen…" _Yeah, before they go after Mello…_

At least twenty guns were pointed at his chest as he climbed out of the car holding the gun over his head in defeat. "Wait a minute. … Since when have Japanese been able to carry such nice guns?" He controlled his fear easily. "I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada… Don't you guys have a lot of questions to ask me? What's the point..." He took a final draw on his cigarette." …In shooting?"

As what felt like thousands of bullets ripped through him, Matt cried out in pain and fell to the ground. And just as the saying goes, his life passed through his eyes…. Except it wasn't just his life, it never had been. His life and Mello's had been intertwined since the day they met…He remembered the day Mells had showed up at Wammy's. He was crying…after that day he had never cried again…Remembered the two of them playing Mario Card, having snowball fights, fighting Kira, rising through the ranks of the Mafia until there was nowhere left to rise… He remembered Mello's bitter laugh, his devil's smile, his shiny hair, and the snap of chocolate as he bit it in two… Matt struggled to remain conscious but it was a losing battle… He could no longer feel any pain. _This is the end, but it was fun while it lasted… Bye Mells…_ And everything went black.

**a/n This will be a two-shot, the next chapter will be Mello's… :)**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- I don't own death note, here's chapter two.**

As Matt screeched away, Mello took off in the opposite direction with Takada. He worried briefly for his friend but not for long. There had never been a cop Matt had been unable to lose. Something about playing Grand Theft Auto _waayy_ to many times…

Takada clutched his waist tightly and Mello could feel her shaking with fear.. How ridiculous, he thought, that this woman who had killed hundred of people was scared of a motorcycle and a gun… Guns, after all, are only as dangerous as the person wielding them.

Her bodyguards came alongside of him. "It's safe to let her out now…" Those fools still considered him an ally…Ha! Mello turned the bike sharply down a narrow alley; leaving the bigger cars in his wake. Behind him, people cursed and shouted into radios. "To late, bitches," he muttered. "We got this _all_ planned out…"

He glanced in the small rearview mirror at the woman behind him and their eyes met. Recognition briefly flashed on her face only to be replaced with renewed panic. She knew his face, but she couldn't know his name could she? No. Halle had told him that _this_ Kira could not know a name just by looking at a person. The true Kira couldn't know his name either, if they did…Well, Mello knew he would have been killed long ago….

He drove the bike up the loading ramp of a delivery truck. He got off of the bike and Takada copied him and went to huddle in the corner.

"Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that," he said gesturing at a cardboard box. She looked at him with undisguised distain.

"So basically, you're saying you want me to strip naked right here?"

"That's right. I'm sure you carry a tracking device so your bodyguards can find you wherever you are. Unless I have you do this, those guys will be chasing us forever. This delivery truck's forwarding stations nearby. We're dumping your things in one of the trucks there." She didn't move a muscle.

"Snap to it woman!" I'm letting you have this blanket, okay?" She stared at him; extremely frightened but with her proud expression still in place.

"A-alright… First I'm handing over the contents of my cell phone case and handbag… That way I won't be able to contact anyone… So… So, please… I'll take my clothes off, but let me wrap myself in that blanket before I take off my underwear."

_Like I care… Seen one whore, you seen 'em all._ "That's fine. Hurry up!" _Before the freaks in black SUVs start chasing us again…_

She took off all of her clothes while Mello watched. As she covered her body with the blanket, he stepped out and changed himself. He pulled a pair of white slacks over the tight pants and a striped button down shirt over his vest. He then returned to the truck to get Takada's bra and underwear from her.

"Alright, this should be fine. Ok, keep it quiet in here for a minute of so." He donned a striped cap and pulled it low on his face, making his scar not quiet at visible. He loaded the bed with several boxes and after closing the door, climbed into the drivers seat.

As he drove off and pulled onto the highway, Mello turned on the small TV in the cab. "…We are yet to know the identity of the man shot dead…" The visual showed the stolen black car and a body surrounded by people. Mello felt his throat tighten and his heart beat faster. His eyes stung. _No. Not Matt!_ "I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't think they would actually kill you…" he murmured. But what _had_ he thought. Had he honestly thought they would both survive? One silent tear slipped out the corner of his eye, the first he had cried since his parent's death so long ago… _I'll get Kira Matt. I'll get him for you…_ Then he wiped his eyes and stomped on the gas pedal.

He felt numb and empty as he sped down the dark highway. The TV prattled on but he couldn't find the energy to turn it off. Finally they reached their destination and he climbed unsteadily out of the truck.

Only seconds after climbing out, Mello felt his heart stutter and slow. He couldn't breathe now.

_Goddammit! Not here! Not now! Damn Kira!_

His legs weakened and he sank to his knees. His mind went fuzzy and he flashed back on his sorry excuse for a life… He remembered his parent's death and showing up at Wammy's house; tears stinging his eyes, and meeting Matt who helped him to heal... He remembered the beeping of his best friends D.S. and the cool feel of leather on his skin… The two of them fighting, playing, talking… Their bond becoming closer than brothers… Together leaving Wammy's… Joining the mafia… Stalking Kira. He remembered Matt's scarlet hair and his carefree laugh... He smelled cigarette smoke; sweet and melancholy, and felt the life leave him…

This is the end, he thought, but it was fun while it lasted… I'm coming Mattie… And everything went black.

* * *

**a/n- That's the last chapter. Anyone have and thoughts on it?**


End file.
